1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shoe, more particularly to a shoe which has a cooling apparatus that is placed in the shoe sole and that can produce cold air so as to cool the foot of a user and provide a comfortable feeling for the user when the shoe is in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, conventional shoes are manufactured not only to satisfy an aesthetic need but also to achieve a comfortable feeling for the consumer. Accordingly, most shoes have several ventilation holes formed through the side wall of the shoe sole and the vamp of the shoe so as to allow or cause fresh air to enter and flow around the inner portion of the shoe, thus driving out foul air.
However, even if the ventilation holes of the shoe can permit fresh air to enter the inner portion of the shoe, there is still a heavy wet air inside the shoe due to moist weather condition or due to sweating of the foot. As a result, the user feels uncomfortable when the conventional shoe is in use.